Abomination
(former) Ross' Unit (former) |title = (former) |movie = The Incredible Hulk |oneshot = The Consultant (stock-footage) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' (mentioned) |game = The Incredible Hulk |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week |actor = Tim Roth |voice actor = Jon Curry Jeffrey Parker (vocal effects) |status = In Custody}} Emil Blonsky was a special-ops operative of the British Royal Marines on loan to General Thaddeus Ross in his efforts to capture Bruce Banner better known as the Hulk. Blonsky was injected with a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum and later gets injected with Bruce Banner's blood causing him to transform into the Hulk-sized Abomination. Biography Early Life Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the of the British Armed Forces, and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could.The Incredible Hulk Hunting Down Hulk |left]] After General Thaddeus Ross discovers the fugitive Bruce Banner's location in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he orders General Joe Greller to put together a combat team to capture him. Due to the dangerous nature of confronting Banner, they bring in Blonsky due to his track record as a veteran soldier to be the field leader for the operation. However, because they intend to take Banner out quickly and silently, General Ross decides not to brief Blonsky on Banner's condition as the Hulk. Despite attempting to catch Banner off-guard (and avoid a Hulk transformation), Banner is able to evade Blonsky's soldiers, but is spotted by Blonsky as he tries to flee. Blonsky subsequently chases Banner through the streets, forcing Banner to take refuge in the bottling plant where he had been working. Thinking he had cornered Banner, Blonsky and his soldiers enter the factory, but instead are faced with the transformed Hulk. The Hulk tears through the dark factory, taking out Blonsky's men from the shadows. Despite trying to stop the monster single-handedly, Blonsky is only able to get a glimpse of the Hulk before he makes his escape. and Blonsky discuss the Super Solider Serum]] Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Becoming a Super-Soldier .]] Blonsky, seeking revenge and enticed by witnessing the Hulk's power, volunteers as an experimental test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum, created by Dr. Abraham Erskine for Project Rebirth. Battle at Culver University ]] He later leads the assault on Hulk at Culver University. Due to Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, he is able go head-to-head with the Hulk, acrobatically dodging his larger opponent's powerful attacks. However, Blonsky begins to become obsessed with the Hulk's power and, in an attempt to assess Hulk's full strength, walks up to him and taunts Hulk to "give him his best shot". Hulk responds by kicking Blonsky across the field and into a nearby tree, crushing most of the bones in his body. While Blonsky suffers injuries that would normally leave a person hospitalized and unable to move for months, due to the effects of the Super Soldier Serum he recovers from all of his injuries in under 24 hours. Becoming Abomination to give him more Serum]] After healing from his previous injuries, General Thaddeus Ross approves Blonsky for a second dose of the Super Soldier Serum, which makes him even stronger, but begins to cause his spine and skeleton to deform. Despite this, his encounter with the Hulk has made Blonsky power hungry, obsessed, and desperate to obtain the Hulk's "god-like" power. After capturing Bruce Banner in New York City, Blonsky learns of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to the Hulk, he demands that Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma irradiated blood. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky, however, is less than concerned about the side effects, and Sterns promptly administers the transfusion. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's head. Duel of Harlem Having finally attained his wish for power even greater than the Hulk's, the Abomination begins a rampage through Harlem as a demonstration of his new, god-like strength, challenging any authorities who attempted to stop him. Though uncertain if he had rid himself of the Hulk forever, Bruce Banner, feeling responsible for the Abomination's creation, knows the Hulk is the only thing that can stop Abomination. Thus, Banner jumps from the helicopter in an attempt to re-trigger his transformation and emerges from a crater in the street below as the Hulk. fights the Abomination on the streets of Harlem.|250px]] Hulk and Abomination engage in a brutal battle in which Abomination maintains the upper hand due to possessing greater sheer strength, forcing the Hulk to improvise in order to keep up. When General Thaddeus Ross orders his helicopter to open fire on Abomination he turns his sights on Ross, bringing down his helicopter in the ruins of a nearby building, endangering General Ross and Betty Ross. After another short bout with the Hulk, Abomination grabs a heavy length of chain and prepares to kill General Ross and Betty, who are still trapped in the helicopter wreckage. However, seeing this greatly enrages the Hulk who manages to disarm and overpower the Abomination, nearly strangling him to death with the chain; though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, defeated, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in pursuit. Held Captive Following his battle with the Hulk, the Abomination is taken into custody and held in a cryocell located at a facility in Barrow, AlaskaAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.'' by the United States Armed Forces under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with Clearance Level 7 or above are aware of this information.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant During the initial membership drafting of the Avengers Initiative, the World Security Council planned to free Blonsky, citing him as a famous war hero and believing him to have wrecked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from the Hulk. They intended to give him membership in the Avengers but S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing more about Blonsky's more evil and power-hungry nature, would not allow that to happen. Thanks to the combined efforts of Agents Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and consultant Tony Stark, General Ross subsequently refused to release the Abomination from captivity. A few years later, Emil Blonsky was still in custody in Alaska, as Phil Coulson threatened Grant Ward to post him to guard Blonsky in his cryo-cell on the night shift if his sexual relationship with Melinda May had adverse effects on their team. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a super-soldier, he was shown to have similar powers to those of Captain America, since he received a similar version of the serum. But the serum caused a number of side effects making him overly aggressive, and deforming his vertebral column. He obtained more power after being transfued with a synthetic version of Banner's gamma irradiated blood, becoming a Hulk-like humanoid. *'Superhuman Strength:' After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, he possessed strength far greater than any ordinary man of his stature, and he was able to effortlessly lift a man of the same size as him with one hand. After being given the blood of the Hulk, Blonsky has superhuman strength (nearly twice that of the Hulk in a normal state). It appears his strength level remains the same and does not increase as his anger increases, unlike the Hulk, possibly because of the serum. His strength enables him to throw normal humans, cars, tear through brick buildings, and even to kick the Hulk through a building. **'Superhuman Leaps': Due to his superhumanly strong legs, the Abomination is capable of leaping great heights and distances. He is able to leap several stories from ground level, using building and other structures as footholds to reach areas. Most notably, he was able to leap from a rooftop to a moving helicopter that General Ross was on. **'Weaponization': Like the Hulk, the Abomination is able to use various objects, which normal humans would be unable to manipulate in such a way, as unconventional weapons such as heavy chains and vehicles. *'Superhuman Speed': Noticeably higher than that of an ordinary human. When running, he could easily outpace an army platoon. Even after he was transformed, he is still able to move at speeds greater than of a normal human as he was able to chase down a broken Humvee with ease. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Abomination displays reflexes of great speed as shown by him catching a RPG shell, fired by a soldier in midair. *'Superhuman Durability': The Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His durability is enhanced to a high degree, and he apparently suffered no ill effects from burning and explosions. He was able to withstand high-caliber bullets and even Hulk's melee attacks. *'Superhuman Endurance': As a super-soldier, he was able to run faster and fight for a long time without tiring. As the Abomination, Blonksy's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': As a super-soldier, Blonsky's regenerative healing factor allowed him to recuperate from extensive injuries in the space of a day, including fractures throughout his entire skeleton. It remains unclear how much of this trait was carried over through his subsequent transformation in the Abomination. *'Retractable Skeletal Spikes': The Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These emerged through Blonsky's transformation and a reaction when The Abomination was in battle with the Hulk. These were used in battle with the Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on the Hulk´s chest. Abilities Blonsky was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions in the British Navy. *'Expert Marksman': *'Expert Tactician': *'Expert Acrobat': After his enhancement by serum infusion, Blonsky has demonstrated various evasive feats, enabling him to avoid being hit by large, high-velocity objects. *'Combatant': As the Abomination, Blonsky sacrificed technique for brute strength while fighting, holding nothing back as they he rampaged through Harlem, and exchanging powerful blows once Hulk confronted him. Relationships Enemies *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Thaddeus Ross - Boss turned Enemy *Samuel Sterns - Creater of Alter-ego *Kathleen Sparr † - Teammate turned Victim Video Game Only *Glenn Talbot - Ally Trivia *In the comics, the Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky. Director Louis Leterrier had originally intended there to be a post-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a containment box, but this was ultimately not filmed. *According to the movie novelization by Peter David, Tony Stark tells Ross that Blonsky is in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. This has been retconned by "The Consultant" that shows Agent Coulson and Agent Sitwell sending Tony Stark to meet with Gen. Ross in the hopes of sabotaging the meeting so that Ross will refuse to hand Blonsky over to Fury, whose superiors want the villain on his Avengers team. Behind the Scenes *Emil Blonsky's origin was changed in the film to explain actor Tim Roth's accent. *Tim Roth wore motion-capture technology to actually play Abomination. *Director Louis Leterrier made the Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like Hulk. *Ray Stevenson, who later went on to portray Volstagg, auditioned for the role of Blonsky. *Tim Roth revealed that Abomination was considered to make an appearance in early development of Avengers: Age of Ultron, but did not discard the possibility of appearing in future installments of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Tim Roth Talks 'Abomination'; Was Considered To Reprise Role In AGE OF ULTRON References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:British Armed Forces Officers Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Villains